rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Maree "Sophie Monday" Danile
Maree "Sophie Monday" Danile Character Information * Street/stage Name: Sophie Monday * Age (in 2071): 29 * Demographics: Elf * Archetype: Adept (Invisible Way) Physical Description *Height: 5ft 6in *Weight: 140lbs *Hair ** Color: Very Dark Red ** Length: Short, held back with pins *Eye ** Color: Light Brown *Distinguishing Characteristics **Elf **Light skinned Background Notoriety/Street Cred * Notoriety = ? * Street Cred = * Public Awareness = Attributes * Body 3 * Agility 4 (5) * Reaction 3 * Strength 2 * Charisma 3 (5) * Intuition 5 * Logic 3 * Willpower 3 * Essence: * Edge: 3 * Magic: 6 Initiative: 8 (one pass) Skills Active: * Athletics: 1 (3) * Assenssing 1(6) * Influence: 4 (9) * Stealth: 4 **Infiltration: 14 **Disguise: 14 **Palming: 12 **Shadowing: 11 * Pistols: 3 **Tasers: 5 (12) * Hardware : 1 **Maglocks 3 (6) * Forgery: 1 (6) * Locksmith: 1 **Safe Cracking 3 ***Mechanical safes: 8 ***Mechanical locks: 12 * Dodge:2 **Ranged: 4 (7) * Intimidation: 2 **Psychological: 4 (9) * Perception: 5 (13-16) Knowledge: * Language ** English: (Native) ** Spanish: 4 * Corporate Politics: * Celebrity News: **Divas: * Security Systems: * Fashion: * Magic Theory: * Fencing (not the sword kind, or borders): * Cheap Labor: Magic Magic: 6 Initiation: Grade 1 Masking Adept Powers: * Unseen Hands: .5 per level max 3, 1.5 (3) * Enhanced Perception: .25 per level, .75 (3) # (Bryan, what was the # for?) * Improved Ability, Infiltration: .25 per level, .5 (2) # * Facial Sculpt: .25 per level, .5 (2) # * Commanding Voice: .25 total, total? * Linguistics: .25 * Nimble Fingers: .25 # * Traceless Walk: 1 # * Astral Perception Notes ''' ''Edges/Flaws'' * In Debt: 30,000 * Blackmail: 3,000/month to tabloid reporter * SINner ''Contacts'' * Errol Altman: Independent Film Director, 4/4 * Valarie Benjaminson: Corporate Secretary, 2/1 * Merten Adamson: Street Doc, 2/3 ''Gear'' Misc: * Ceramic Knife (75) * Defiance Protector Taser (300) **Gecko Grip -standard **Melee Hardening -300, can be used as a stun punch when needed **Extended Capacity -500 1 extra shot **Skinlink -50 **Custom Grip -100, +1 when used as a melee weapon **Flashlight, polarized narrow beam -50 * 20 Taser darts (100) * Concealed Holster (75) * Skinlink (50) * Subvocal Microphone (50) * Hermes Ikon Comlink (3,000) * Fake SIN 4 (4,000) * System 4 (2,000) * Contact Lenses (50) **Smart Link (500) **Image Link (25) **Flare comp (50) * Glasses (25) **Image Link (25) **Thermographic vision (100) **Vision Enhancement 3 (300) **Vision Magnification (100) * Earbuds (10) **Audio Enhancement 3 (3,000) **Select Sound Filter 3 (3,000) * Scent Masking Cigarettes 6 (60) * Electronics Kit (500) * Auto Picker 6 (1.200) * Grapple Gun (500) * Gecko Tape Gloves (250) * Glowwand (60) Armor: * Full Form Fit Body Armor, 1,600 **Worn under any clothing or armor it is a half suit 4/1 that stacks with other armor, by wearing a hood, gloves and booties it becomes a full suit that doubles as sneak suit if worn by itself 6/4 ***Thermal Dampening 6 -3,000 ***Rutheinum Polymer Coating, 7,500 ''Lifestyle'' Medium ''Cash'' Current: 151,250 ''Karma Log'' Current Karma: 13 ''Journals'''''